You Make Me Smile
by Abby'n'Mgeek1255
Summary: Gillian Foster and Cal Lightman get into a heated argument over a case. will she forgive cal? will cal go to drastic measures to get her to forgive him? One Shot


**AN: Hi all**

**First off i would just like to say a huge thank you too Everyone who has taken the time to read and review my stories that i create. i really do appreciate it.**

**Also a huge thank you to my AMAZING, WONDERFUL BESTFRIEND FOREVER AND EVER " iluvJasperHale". she is my everything!**

** now i hope that you all enjoy this little one shot that poped in my head**

**Thanks**

**Abby'n'McGeek1255**

**xoxoxo**

* * *

It was a beautiful say at the LIGHTMAN GROUP. The sun was shining, the birds were singing and there was defiantly strong tension in the air. Dr Gillian Foster Followed Dr Cal Lightman into his office. She was hot on his heels. She was angry and oh she was.

As she walked into Cal's office she saw him, standing up near his desk. Gillian slammed his door shut with a loud BANG, and at the sound of this, Cal jumped and turned around to now face a Very Angry, mad and Fired up Gillian standing in the middle of his office. He read her face with Every Micro Expression Crystal Clear. Her eyebrows were down and together, her lip narrowing and her eyes glairing straight at him. Her hands were also folded in front of her body.

"What the Hell were you thinking Cal. You nearly ruined this case, sent the entire lightman group into lockdown and most IMPORTANTLEY YOU WENT BEHIND MY BACK" Gillian yelled at him. Her voice was now raised in the most angriest fashion that when you heard it, it literally made you go and hide.

" I had to do it for the case" Cal said looking into her eyes.

" you did it for the case?" Gillian yelled at him.

" Oh like Bloody Hell you wouldn't go behind my back on a case" Call yelled back at her . He was now starting to get fired up and angry at Gillian.

"CAL. How could you think that I would do such a thing to you? You are my partner but at the moment, im starting to think that you are not" Gillian yelled back at him as Tears started to line her cheeks.

"Of for crying out loud Gillian." Cal yelled back at her.

"Cal you didn't even have the guts to come and talk to me about it before you went ahead and did it BEHIND MY BACK. This isn't the first time that you have acted like this before either." she yelled as more tears came down her face.

" You want the reason why I went behind your back, fine I did it because I knew that you wouldn't like it and you wouldn't even have one bloody chance at considering it either" Cal yelled at her with more anger and more passion in is voice than before.

"If you knew that I wouldn't like it, then why did you do it CAL" Gillian yelled back at him.

"I HAD TO DO IT" Cal yelled at her. He was fired up all right.

"Cal you went behind my back instead of coming face to face with me and talking about it. You have been acting like this for the past couple of months, you have pushed me and pushed me to nearly breaking point and you know what Cal, I am sick of it, tired and sick of it" Gillian yelled as she pointed towards herself, tears streaming down her face at the moment.

She was fired up and as cal didn't know what to reply to her, Gillian took this time to leave, she needed to leave, get out of the office, and she really just wanted to go home, crawl up somewhere and just cry. She was so angry with cal it wasn't funny.

With that thought, Gillian now turned on her heals, walked to cals door and opened it. She now left and as she did she shut his door with another loud BANG! Gillian now went back to her office, grabbed her bag and coat and left. She now left the lightman group and headed home. She didn't want to see cal anymore today, she didn't want to see anyone today.

Once Gillian left. Cal went back to his desk and sat down. He popped his feet up on his desk and grabbed his glass of bourbon. He needed something to drink after that heated argument with Gillian. He needed something strong to calm himself down. He knew that if Loker or even Torres came in the room in the next couple of minutes or so, he would go of at them for nothing. He would yell and shout at them.

…

The next morning Cal was in his office early. It was a first for him to get into his office before 9am but for some reason today, he was sitting at his desk, reading over case files, there was about three of them laid out in front of him on his desk.

It was around 10am when Gillian walked through the door of the LIGHTMAN GROUP OFFICE. As she walked down the corridor towards her office, she made sure to acknowledge Heidi their receptionist as she continued to walk towards her office. As she got in there she placed her bag next to her desk, placed her coat on the back of her chair and then sat down at her desk. She then grabbed out tax files and decided to go through them. Since there was no new case to work on, this is what she would get stuck doing but I guess that someone would have to do it sooner or later.

It was just on 11am when Gillian called Ria Torres into her office. She needed her to do something for her and she really wasn't going to do it herself, oh no, no way. She wanted to stay clear of him today.

Ria came into her office. She didn't know why Gillian wanted to see her.

"You wanted to see me Foster" Ria asked her.

"Can you please get cal to look over this file for me. It just some tax file that's all" Gillian with a smile as said as she held out the folder for Ria to take.

"Umm yeah sure" Ria said as she took the folder off Gillian.

"But why don't you want to give it to him yourself?" Ria asked her.

Gillian Looked down at her table and then looked back up at Ria.

"I just…..have to get this done" Gillian replied hoping that Ria would believe her.

Ria gave her a hard look. There was something she wasn't telling her. Something must have happened between her and lightman.

"Okay sure. I can give this to him" Ria said with a smile as she now left Gillian's office and headed to Cals.

…..

Busy Cal was hard down at work. He was heavily in the mist of reading a case file when all of a sudden he heard of a knock at his office door and as he looked up from what he was reading, cal saw Torres standing at his door and by the looks of things she was holding a manila file, the condense inside the file was the question that cal was trying to answer.

"Oi Torres, what have you got there" Cal said with a sense of humour as Torres started to slowly make her way over to Cal.

"This is some sort of tax file that Dr Foster wanted me to give to you to look over" Torres replied to Lightman as she now passed him the folder.

Cal took the folder off Ria and then studied the condense in it.

After briefly scanning over the folder, Cal looked back up at Torres

"Hey, why didn't Fosta give it to me herself?" Cal asked Ria

"She said that ah she wanted to continue what she was doing and that she was busy" Ria said. Of course she didn't believe a word of what Gillian had told she and neither would cal for that matter, come on now, he is the best Deception Expert in the country, and he could spot a lie anywhere.

Cal studied her face.

"Okay, well off you go then" cal told her.

Ria looked at cal for a minute and then she turned on her heals and left his office.

Once Ria was gone Cal sat there and just thought for a minute. (Gillian must be pretty pissed off for her not to give him the folder herself) he thought. He knew that he would be pretty pissed off himself too by the fight they had.

With that thought out of the way cal got down and read the tax file. Once he was done he called Torres into his office to give her back the folder and then went back to reading the case file.

…

Most of the day ran like this with Torres running back and forward between the two. She was getting sick of running back and forward and she didn't know why they weren't speaking to each other, at all. After a while of going back and forward, Ria stormed into the door and went straight over to Cals Desk.

Cal looked up at her and saw her emotion, Angry as hell but why? What did he do this time?

"Ok Lightman, What the hell is going on between you and Dr Foster?" Torres yelled at him.

Cal just stared at her.

"What do you mean love?" he asked her back calmly.

"Oh don't tell me that you don't know what I mean Lightman. I have been running back and forward between the two of you all day and I AM SICK OF IT. Both of you haven't spoken to each other all day" She told him angrily.

Cal looked at her, anger flashed over his face.

"You're angry at yourself aren't you?" she asked him.

Cal just stared at her again. Now the emotion regret washed over his face.

"Now you're showing Regret. Something has happened between the two of you yesterday. And it has to be something pretty big for Dr Foster not to speak to you all day today. So what happened?" Ria asked him as she now crossed her arms in front of her chest.

Determined flashed over her face. Cal could see that she wasn't going to let it go, she wasn't going to drop this subject at all until she found out some answers.

Cal sighed.

"We just had this big fight yesterday and I mean huge" Cal explained to Torres.

Torres now lowered her arms and un crossed them.

"Now is that all "Cal asked her, wanting to leave the subject alone.

"Just make sure you sort it out, come on Lightman. Apologise to her" Ria said as she now turned again for the 9000th's time and left his office.

Cal now dropped the case file that he was reading on his table. He then took his glasses ( reading glasses mind you) off and placed them on his desk too, With Ria's words echoing in his head, Cal ran his hand through his hair.

She was right, he had to apologise to her, in a way that she would listen to him. He wanted to tell her that he was sorry and that he loved her so much still, yes even though they fight and maybe disagree sometimes but that is what partners do, they argue and they defiantly disagree. Soon later he had an idea so he placed his glasses back on his head and then started to type on his computer furiously. "Surely Gillian will listen to him by this idea".

…..

With his plain all ready to go, cal walked out of his office and walked down the hall.

"FOSTER, OI FOSTA" he called but there was no answer.

Cal continued to walk down the hall.

"Anna have you seen Dr Foster anywhere? Cal asked his receptionist of THE LIGHTMAN GROUP.

"Um no I haven't seen her since she went into the lab with Dr Torres and Eli Loker. Why don't you check in there, they might be still in there" Anna replied sweetly standing up looking at Dr Lightman.

Cal Nodded his head at her then turned on his heels left and headed down the hall towards the lab.

Gillian foster was standing over Eli Loker and Ria Torres who were sitting at the computers. They were analysing some video footage of facial expressions. It was a task that Loker and Ria were doing to try and improve their skills and Gillian had decided to help the two of them. Her expertise in Voice analisment would help out the pair and plus she had needed the distractment from her tax files.

The next thing that they heard was the sound of the door opening and as the three of them turned around they saw Dr Lightman walking straight towards them. The look of Determination written on his face.

When Gillian's Eyes saw Cal, she then straight away turned back around to face the computers. Her arms were crossed in front of her body; chest and she had the look of Anger written across her face.

Ria and Eli looked at the pair.

"Foster" Cal said as he got to his team, making sure to keep some space between them.

Gillian now with the call of the name, turned around to face cal, still arms crossed and showing anger.

"Looks like theirs tension in the air between Dr Foster and Lightman" Eli said as he leaned over towards Ria.

" oh you have no idea" Ria replied to Eli as their eye's still remained glued on the scene that was just about to unfold before their eyes.

"What do you possibly want now Cal?" Gillian spoke to him, well talked in a rather angry voice.

"I came to apologise to you Gillian" Cal replied to her.

"Cal haven't you already said enough" Gillian told him.

"If I did say enough then I wouldn't be standing here now , would i?" Cal said with a slight and I do mean very slight sense of humour.

" Cal, I don't know how many times I have to tell you, you went behind my back" Gillian said with anger.

" Is that true?" Eli asked with surprise. He was shocked to find this out.

" well don't look at me, this is the first time that I am hearing this too" Ria replied to Eli as their eyes now returned to the pair who were still arguing. They could hear cal replying to what Gillian had just told him.

" Oh com on cal, I thought….." Gillian went to argue at him but she was now interrupted by cal and he was yelling, at her.

" OH FOR JESUS CHRIST GIL, JUST SHUT UP AND LISTEN" Cal yelled at her moving his hands and arms with his anger.

Gillian looked at him, surprised. She was for once silent as could be.

" I came here to apologise to you and since I knew quite as well that us talking to each other wasn't going to work, then I thought that this might" cal said as he now pulled out of his pocket a cd.

As he did he walked over to Loker and Torres and gave them the cd to play. He then walked around the desk and went and stood in front of the projector screen. The whole time this was happening, Gillian looked at cal, surprised, curiosity was on her face. What on earth was cal about to do? Surely enough he wasn't about to sing to her, nah he couldn't sing. Gillian thought but then again, she was wrong.

Standing in front of the projector Cal looked over to Ria and Eli and with the nod of his head. Loker pressed play with his mouse and the cd began to play on the computer through the speakers.

The music began to play and as cal looked at Gillian and stared into her eyes, he took one big breath in and then decided to sing, sing his heart out to Gillian and apologise to her, mind you in front of his other co-workers too. He had never, EVER sung in front of anyone before, not even in front of his daughter Emily or his Ex Wife Zoe but now he was taking a massive plunge into the deep end and sing, Sing to someone he loves, to the women he loves, to the one and only Gillian Foster.

You're better then the best  
I'm lucky just to linger in your light  
Cooler than the flip side  
Of my pillow, that's right

Completely unaware  
Nothing can compare to where  
You send me, lets me know that it's okay  
Yeah, it's okay  
And the moments where my good times start to fade

You make me smile like the sun, fall out of bed  
Sing like bird, dizzy in my head  
Spin like a record, crazy on a Sunday night

You make me dance like a fool, forget how to breathe  
Shine like gold, buzz like a bee  
Just the thought of you can drive me wild  
Oh, you make me smile

_**(Cal sang as he smiled at Gillian. Gillian still looked at cal but now her anger slowly began to disappear. It wasn't completely gone but it wasn't showing as much. She still wasn't smiling at him, no not just yet anyway.)  
**_  
Even when you're gone,  
Somehow you come along just like  
A flower pokin' through the sidewalk crack  
And just like that  
You steal away the rain, and just like that

You make me smile like the sun, fall out of bed  
Sing like bird, dizzy in my head  
Spin like a record, crazy on a Sunday night

You make me dance like a fool, forget how to breathe  
Shine like gold, buzz like a bee  
Just the thought of you can drive me wild  
Oh, you make me smile

_**(Gillian now slowly started to walk towards cal. As she now reached him, cal looked straight into her eyes and saw that her anger had now completely gone away and for the first time since their argument yesterday, Gillian was smiling, yes that's right, she was smiling at him)**_

Don't know how I lived without you  
'Cause every time that I get around you  
I see the best of me inside your eyes  
You make me smile

You make me dance like a fool, forget how to breathe  
Shine like gold, buzz like a bee  
Just the thought of you can drive me wild

_**( Cal Grabbed Gillian's hand and held it. As the pair looked at each other, smiling. Cal noticed that Gillian was actually crying, yes happy tears slipped out of her baby blue eyes)**_

You make me smile like the sun, fall out of bed  
Sing like bird, dizzy in my head  
Spin like a record, crazy on a Sunday night

You make me dance like a fool, forget how to breathe  
Shine like gold, buzz like a bee  
Just the thought of you can drive me wild

Oh, you make me smile  
(Oh, you make me smile)  
Oh, you make me smile  
(Oh, you make me smile)  
Oh, you make me smile

As the song ended, the room was silent. Ria and Eli just watched their boss and their co worker in amazement. Shock and surprise was both their facial expressions.

"I am so so so bloody sorry love for the way that I have been treating you. You know that you and Emily are the most important things to me in life than anything else. I have no bloody, clue what I would do if I didn't have you too. I love you gill and I always will do. Do you forgive me love?" Cal asked Gillian.

With more tears lining her cheeks and with a huge smile on her face Gillian leaned into Cal and gave him a soft and gentle kiss on his lips. If you think that Ria and Eli's chin's were slightly dropped at the moment, you can bet that they had dropped another centimetre by what they were witnessing with their eyes.

After a little while Gillian and cal pulled away and smiled at each other.

"So that would mean a yes then, right love?" Cal asked playfully as Gillian gave off a small laugh and playfully pushed his shoulder back.

"Sometimes you can be a complete idiot, I hope that you know that" Gillian said with a smile.

Cal smiled back at her and then the pair turned to now face Torres and Loker, remembering that they were still in the room.

Reading both their faces, cal and Gillian saw that they were surprised, shock.

When the pair felt right again over their shock Loker was the first to speak.

"Did they just, and did he just?" Loker asked Ria pointing towards Lightman and Foster. He was still in some state of shock.

Gillian and Cal just smiled at the pair waiting to hear what Torres had to say

"yep" Torres replied to him with a nod of her head.

They all smiled and then after a while Cal and Gillian left the lab and headed to cal's office while Loker and Torres got back to work.

Everything was now back to normal!

* * *

Thank you for Reading. i hope that you all liked it

please review

i would love to have your feedback :)


End file.
